maplestoryadventuresfacebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Henesys
Henesys The first town that you will visit during your journey in Maplestory Adventures. In the town there are many NPC's such as Chief Stan, Yulette, Pet Manager, Alberich the Enchanter, and Andre and Lenario. Chief Stan You will have to talk to him in the game to complete some of the quests Yulette Yulette has his own set of quests that you will have to complete! His quests arent to difficult but they are time consuming. If you talk to him you can craft things and buy cauldrons. If you would like to know what you can craft visit the crafting page! Alberich the Enchanter As of a few days ago he started let us enchant our weapons and armor. Enchanting allows you to strength your weapons and armor. Andre and Lenario So far there is no information on what they will do in the game. Hopefully in the upcoming weeks we will find out! Maps In Henesys there are several maps that you can visit. These contain NPC's with quests and also you will have quests telling you do things in these certain maps. Some maps need a certain level to visit and some are still Coming Soon! The Road to Henesys In this map you will find Orange Mushrooms. These you will have to fight to obtain EXP and Items to complete Quests and Collections. Also you will find Bruce. He is the NPC of this area and he will give you three quests to complete. Thicket Around Henesys In this map you will find Slimes. These you will have to fight to obtain EXP and Items to complete Quests and Collections. Also you will find Jay. He is the NPC of this area and he will give you three quests to complete. King Slime Area In this map you will find Golden Slimes and the Boss King Slime. These you will have to fight to obtain EXP and Items to complete Quests and Collections. Also you will find Mrs. Ming Ming. She is the NPC of this area and he will give you three quests to complete. The Hill West of Henesys I In this map you will find Red Slimes. These you will have to fight to obtain EXP and Items to complete Quests and Collections. Also you will find Camila. She is the NPC of this area and he will give you three quests to complete. The Hill West of Henesys II In this map you will find Stumps. These you will have to fight to obtain EXP and Items to complete Quests and Collections. Also you will find Maya. She is the NPC of this area and he will give you three quests to complete. Wise Man on the Peak In this map you will find Firebrand. These you will have to fight to obtain EXP and Items to complete Quests and Collections. Also you will find Alcaster. He is the NPC of this area and he will give you three quests to complete. As of right now I am unable to complete this map becuase I am not level 35 yet. So all info about this map is unknown for now!